Doge (and fredbear) in FNaF
like FNaF but the phone calls are difent and doge and fredbear are in it... phone calls Night 1: hello HELLO! uh... Do you read me?... good! wellcome to your new part-time job at fredbear and friends... now you mabe wandering why i said "Do you read me" cause... this my first time useing a phone that requiers bars so... let me get you started the pc to your left is the monotor and button to your uh... right is conected to the door thats also to your right now just a heads-up that the animatronics do become free rome at night so good luck and good bye for tonight call you tomarow ok... bye night 2: hello HELLO! hey hey! night 2 i knew you would make it! so we have a problom your uh... "gift" that the company will give you has ecaped it was a baby talking tatletail now it's gone all free rome and has goten out of his "joybox" and is on the loose now lets just hope he will not be much of a problom ok bye! night 3: hello HELLO! so uh... we have anthoer problom... yesterday after your shift a man dressed in one of the old "spring-lock sutes" from fredbear's famly dinner tampered with the animatronics now non of the are acting right even freddy not working properly so us goo... what the! no NO! get away from ME! (mufled mama jump-scare sound) night 4: (mama's idle grinding noise) night 5: (nothing) nights Night 1: active animatronics: * Doge * bonnie * fredbear you are in a office (for the entire game) like this one--> and you are a night gard for a resterwant called "fredbear and friends" to the right is a monotor your able to use to check the camras and to the left is a button that you use to shut the door also to the left as the phone guy explains but DO NOT wast power i'f you do freddy will kill you wirh his speshal "power-out jump scare" so don't wast power with the game conserving power is key night 2: active animatronics: * Doge * bonnie * chica * fredbear * tattletail in night 2 the trouble doubles as 2 more animatronics come active (chica and tattlrtail) chica from FNaF 1 (origenal) is first to come active along with tatletail which acts like balloon boy but ensted of saying hello or hi he say "me tatlrtail" or "me loooove yooou!" and atracts other animatronics (such as bonnie) night 3: active animatronics: * Doge * freddy * bonnie * chica * foxy * fredbear * tatletail night 3 is a hard night not just freddy and foxy come active on night 3 but the phone guy is murdered by what sounds to be mama freddy move when you are not checking the cameras and foxy moves i'f your not checking cam 1C and charges at you... nights 4 and 5: active animatronics: * Doge * freddy * bonnie * chica * foxy * golden freddy * Golden Doge * tattletail nights 4 and 5 are the hadest yet golden freddy and golden doge come active and ther are constent huloosenatons and whats worse power drains faster plus the animatronics set ther AI to 20 at 4:00 am so get ready for a new chalange night 6 (custom night) Just like the origenal FNaF there is a custom night menu you can change the animtronics AI manuly or select one of the preset AIs Category:HORROR MLG GAMES!!! Category:Doge and Friends Category:Non-Doges